


Books and Cabins

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cabins, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Opie Winston/Reader, Opie Winston/You
Kudos: 16





	Books and Cabins

You smiled as you closed your book gently. It had been a short but good one. You had started on the drive out to the cabin and had been reading nearly all morning while Opie was out. It had been his idea to take the vacation. Things with the club were growing more and more tense and Jax had decided that everyone should take a long weekend. While some of the others had chosen to spend that time with Croweaters and booze, Opie had decided to take you out to the cabin. He’d said that it would be better for relaxation and he was right.

You both had spent last night entangled in bed, making love until you couldn’t stay awake any longer. You’d woken up alone this morning, Opie having gone into lumberjack mode. He was fishing from the creek earlier for dinner and now he was chopping up firewood. You placed the book down into the chair beside you and stood from your own, hands grabbing the banister on the porch as you watched Opie. His skin was glistening with sweat, shirt off and you smiled as you watched him. A few pieces of hair had slipped out of his bun and he brushed them away with the back of his hand before closing them both around the handle of the ax and bringing it down once more. Letting go of the banister, you turned away and made your way back into the cabin.

Making your way to the fridge, you pulled out the pitcher of fresh lemonade you had made. You poured Opie a glass as well as yourself and grabbed them, walking back outside. 

“Babe!”

Opie stopped mid-swing and looked back at you, a broad smile coming to his face. He placed the ax down and wiped his hands on his jeans, making his way up to the porch. He grabbed the glass from you and took a seat, patting the chair next to him for you to sit as well. He picked up your book and looked it over, seeing your favorite bookmark on the table. 

“You finished it?”

You brought the glass of lemonade up to your lips, taking a sip of the tart drink before nodding with a smile. 

“It was good. You should read it.”

Placing the book back down onto the side table, he reached for your hand, holding it in his. 

“Maybe I will. After I take a shower." 

You agreed, making a show of wrinkling your nose and leaning away when he raised his arms up. The two of you laughed together, making small talk about dinner as you finished off your glasses. Opie placed his empty one down onto the table before standing and leaning down to kiss your forehead. 

"I’ll finish up with those last few pieces of firewood and then I’ll head inside. Then we can make dinner together." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed happily and snuggled closer into Opie’s tummy, your head resting in his lap. You held the book above your head reading while Opie held his above you. You both read quietly, neither speaking, simply relaxing against each other, and enjoying the closeness. The rain pattered on the roof creating a soft ambiance. It was cold outside and you were thankful now for Opie spending the morning chopping wood. The fireplace was going, a delightful heat coming from the orange flames. 

Placing your book down, you looked up at Opie with a soft smile. He could feel your gaze and moved his book, looking down at you. His smile mirrored yours and he reached down, his hand running over your head. 

"How’s it hangin’ beautiful?”

Your smile widened and you sat up some, leaning for a kiss. Opie pressed his lips against yours, his beard tickling your cheeks. You laughed lightheartedly and so did Opie, the sound of your laugh never ceasing to make his heart swell. 

“Finished your book?”

You nodded, eyes sparkling as you looked up at him. 

“Not yet. My arms were just getting tired." 

Without another word Opie closed his own book and tossed it to the side, grabbing yours instead. He flipped it open to where you had your bookmark and showed you the page. 

"Where’d you leave off?”

You raked your eyes over the page, scanning for a moment before you pointed to the sentence where you had stopped. 

Opie turned he book back to face him then and picked back up where you had left off. His voice was smooth as honey as he started reading to you, one hand holding the book up while the other massaged your forehead. You could feel the tension melting away, his grip firm but not too hard. Your body began to relax more and more as he read to you, your eyes closed. 

You listened to him then, imagining yourself in the story. Him telling the story allowed you the freedom to focus and before long you felt your body fighting to go to sleep. Opie could hear you breathing even out, shallow and quiet. He looked down at you and whispered. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

With a barely noticeable shake of your head, he continued. His voice was soft and alluring as he kept reading, his large paw massaging your head steadily. It didn’t take long for your eyes to feel too heavy to fight and you slipped into sleep, Opie continuing to read for a few minutes more just to make sure. Once he was positive, he placed your book down, marking your page and closing it. He looked down at you then, admiring you. His eyes traced over your every feature and he sighed contentedly. Seeing how relaxed and at peace you were warmed him and he realized then that books and cabins were suddenly two of his favorite things. Making your way to the fridge, you pulled out the pitcher of fresh lemonade you had made


End file.
